Shhh… I'm hunting COWBOYS
by ItaSaku1
Summary: Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov are in a forbidden love, their families are enemies, sort of like the Montague's and the Capulet's from Romeo and Juliet, Dimitri and Rose have fallen in love, but Rose falls pregnant and Dimitri must do whatever it takes to protect his love and his child. Full summary inside


**Shhh… I'm hunting COWBOYS**

**ItaSaku1**

**Teens**

**Word count: 2573**

**Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov**

**ItaSaku1**

**Summary: Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov are in a forbidden love, their families are enemies, sort of like the Montague's and the Capulet's from Romeo and Juliet, Dimitri and Rose have fallen in love, but Rose falls pregnant and Dimitri must do whatever it takes to protect his love and his child, as they flee from the life they have built together they have no way of knowing what danger lurks ahead of them, Adrian Ivashkov, Dimitri's cousin has been hired as a Bounty hunter by the Belikovs to bring back their son and do whatever is necessary to Rose, Just get her out of the picture and all will be fine,**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters; they belong solely to Richelle Mead.**

Crouching behind the boulder I slowly rose up and peaked my head over the boulder that I was hiding behind, I spotted a man with shoulder length brown hair leaning against my cabin in the distant, and he wore a black duster and brown cowboy hat. In his hand he had a rope and he was swinging it around like you would a lasso, I slowly moved from my spot from behind the boulders, crouching as I did, I quietly walked past the boulder into the trees staying in the shadows, as I got closer towards my cabin someone grabbed me from behind, I gasped and struggled against my attacker, my struggling only caused he or she to hold onto me tighter.

"Shhh... Relax, Roza, it's only me." My 'attacker' said, I relaxed instantly at the comment.

"Dimitri, you gave me quite a fright," I replied turning around in his arms. He brought his arms around my waist and pulled me close; I relaxed against him with a content smile upon my face.

"I'm sorry. I t may happen again." He said smiling into my hair. We stayed that way for the longest time. Eventually we pulled away from the embrace but we stayed in one another's arms, our foreheads touching.

"Why do I love you so much?" I questioned, looking directly into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Because I love you."

"Of course."

"Why are you out here in the woods alone with savages on the loose?"

"If I tell you, you mustn't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Shhh… I'm hunting Cowboys."

Dimitri and I had stayed in the woods a bit longer, we talked about how we've been doing and how each other's families are doing and then we parted ways with a brief kiss.

I lay down in my bed thinking about the day's events, my mind kept wandering to that strange cowboy swinging the rope in his hand like a lasso earlier today. When I had gotten back from being with Dimitri I found the man to be gone. I was a bit worried on why he was here at my home, but at the same time I was determined to keep him off my land, if he were to come back I would most likely shoot him. Hearing a noise outside of my cabin I got up from my bed a bit drowsy and walked to my door, as I got closer I heard a whining noise, I grabbed my robe that was hanging by the door and donned it. I than preceded to unlock my door and slowly open it to see what was out there. Looking down as I did, I saw a hungry little puppy that appeared to be soaked as well, I opened my door wider and leaned down to pick it up and bring it in the house with me. I walked in my bathroom with the puppy ticked under my arm, I bent down and opened my cabinet and pulled out a fluffy purple towel, I then preceded to wrap the puppy up in it. The furry animal sighed in content welcoming the warmth the towel had to offer.

"Is that all better now? You're all nice and warm and getting dry." I cooed to it, he or she cooed back to me in that cute little puppy way. "You're so cute, but you must be hungry. Now what shall I get you? Hmm..." I walked over to my pantry to see if there was anything the puppy would eat. Looking inside I saw some cans of soup. I grabbed one can from it and then walked over to my microwave where I could heat it up; I attached the can to my electric can opener and opened it, I poured it in a bowl that was setting by my microwave, I then put it in the microwave for a minute and thirty seconds. While it was heating up I went to the loaf of bread that was on the counter and grabbed in, I took a slice of bread out and put the puppy on the kitchen floor, I tore the bread into small pieces and dropped them one by one onto my kitchen floor, the puppy ate the bread pretty fast, once finished he or she started to wag their tail.

"All gone, it's all gone Pup." I said, around that time the microwave went off signaling the heating of the soup was done. I took it out and set it on the counter letting it cool off.

A knock upon my door made me look up. I walked over to the door,

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"It's me." The person replied, the person was obviously male by the voice pattern.

"Who's me?" I asked again,

"It's me Dimitri." He said back

"Oh Dimitri, what a pleasure it is to me having you knocking at my door at nine at night." I hollered through the door at him.

"Roza, you find this very amusing, now open the door, I am cold and wet, it happens to be pouring down rain out here."

"Fine." Opening the door for him I couldn't help but smile at his drenched form.

"Nice look on you comrade." I said watching him walk towards my bathroom and disappearing into it and reappearing moments later with a towel.

"Very funny Rose." Dimitri said looking at me.

"It is finny, because I'm such a funny person. Want to see my puppy?" Not giving him time to answer I grabbed his wrist and pulled him with me to my kitchen. Once entering the kitchen the puppy looked at us and started to wag is fuzzy little tail.

"Where'd you get it?" Dimitri bent down and picked my puppy up.

"The puppy was whining outside my door so I brought it in."

"She." Dimitri told me.

"What?" I questioned raising my head up to look at him.

"She, the puppy is a she." I looked down into Dimitri's arms where he held the puppy, she was on her back and Dimitri was checking the sex.

"Sweet, what should I name her?" I asked looking up into Dimitri's eyes, he bent down setting the puppy gently on the ground as he did so, walking over to the counter he picked up the bowl of soup and walked over to the puppy with the bowl of soup in his hands, he sat it down in front of the puppy, she graciously ate it.

"Whatever you want, she is your pet now." I walked over to where Dimitri stood and leaned my body against his, he wrapped me up in his muscular arms, holding me against his chest. I closed my eyes leaning my head against his chest, Dimitri turned me around in his arms where I now face him, and he brought his arms up to my face and cupped it. "Whatever is bothering you Rose? Please tell me."

"It's just that. I'm scared, the man that was here earlier, do you know him?" I questioned looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I do." I sighed at his comment and felt the tears start streaming down my face. "Roza, please don't cry." Dimitri crushed me against his chest tightening his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm scared, emotional and hormonal and on top of that some stalker guy was outside of my house today, who is he to you?" I pulled back to look at Dimitri, he sighed.

"His name is Adrian Ivashkov and he is a distant cousin of mine." Dimitri pulled back away from me and exited the room, I followed him where he went into my den and sat down on my plush purple sofa. I went and sat down beside him, his arm automatically went to my waist.

"Why was he here Dimitri?" I turned around in his arms and put my hand onto his chest, his hand came up slowly and grasped mine.

"My family suspect that I am in a relationship with you, they have sent Adrian out to stake out this cabin when I am out, to make it known if I am."

"So they are becoming wise to our 'forbidden love'?" I asked snuggling closer to him.

"Yes my dear they are. They won't harm you, I'll make sure of that, I'll protect you as well. They will not lay a hand on you." I looked up into Dimitri's eyes which were staring into mine, it looked like he was staring into my soul.

"Dimitri, you can't always protect me, at the moment they only suspect, what about when I start showing than it'll be confirmed that we're together and you can't stop all of them from doing what they want." Dimitri pulled me onto his lap and turned me around so I was facing him, he laid is forehead on mine and locked eyes with me, I can at least try to protect you, you and our child." He said moving his hands and laying it on my slightly rounded stomach, caressing our child. "Our families may be enemies and in a way you and I may be like Romeo and Juliet but no matter what I do, you and the life we created together is the most important thing to me, I love you Roza and no matter what happens no one is going to take you and our child away from me. I promise you that much."

Leaning back away from Dimitri I looked at him, he had so much determination in his eyes, the determination to protect.

"Dimitri don't, please don't, I don't want anything to happen to you and we both know sooner or later you're going to have to choose a side. Your family or me, and you know you'll have to choose your family because as heir to the throne you're expected to choose family, and you always do what's right." I untangled myself from Dimitri's arms and got off his lap. I walked out of the room and went straight to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me and locking it. When I turned around I saw the puppy lying on my bed curled up in a little ball half asleep. I walked over to her and stroked her fur.

"Hello puppy, I think I'll call you Nia, do you like that name?" I questioned lying down on my bed beside her, she curled up into me.

"Rose." I heard Dimitri say by my door, and wiggling the nob he was trying to get in. "Let me in." Ignoring him I caressed my stomach, stroking our child and started humming to him or her. After a couple of moments Dimitri stopped trying to get in and I heard his receding footsteps. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes realizing how tired I was, I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to my face getting wet, opening my eyes I saw Nia licking my face. I smiled and giggled a bit, getting out of my bed I picked Nia up and walked to the door, I unlocked it and exited my room, walking through my den I saw Dimitri sleeping on the couch with a light afghan wrapped around him. I sighed to myself, realizing he stayed here all night. I walked to my front door and unlocked it- Dimitri must have locked it the night before- I walked outside and set Nia on the ground she ran off and did her business. I walked to a wooden chair that was on my porch and sat on it, rocking in it. I looked around the yard, taking the beauty of everything in, when I spotted a shadow of a silhouette leaning against one of my trees near the woods, I got up slowly making sure Adrian did not see me and went to grab Nia who was now playing with a butterfly, I picked her up and walked back to the house, once I was inside I locked the door behind me, I walked over to Dimitri who was still sleeping and bent down and moved his hair from his face.

"Dimitri, Dimitri, you need to get up." I said stroking his face with my fingers, his eyelids started to flutter, and once he was fully awake he looked up at me and smiled, he pulled me to him and held me in his arms.

"Last night you told me that eventually I would have to choose you or my family, well Roza, you are my family and you are you, I choose you because like I said you're my family, and also I love you and I always will, never doubt that, my feelings for you have always been real and always will remain that." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Your cousin Adrian Ivashkov is standing guard outside, I saw him when I was taking Nia outside to do her business." Dimitri got up from the couch pretty fast and took me with him,

"What?" Dimitri questioned carrying me bridal style and taking me back to my bedroom.

"Yes, he's out there, Dimitri, I'm scared, we need to do something." Dimitri laid me on the bed and walked to my window he cracked the curtains open a tad bit and peeked out of them.

"I don't see him, he must have left." Dimitri turned away from the window and looked over at me. He crawled on the bed towards me and pulled the covers over both us, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest, his hand was splayed protectively over our child. "Rest my love, do not worry about this, I will deal with it later on today. When you wake up I'll be gone, I'll come back tonight if I can." True to his word when I woke up Dimitri was gone, but by the feel of the warmth on the side of the bed he wasn't gone long. I slowly got up from the bed and walked out of my room, I saw Nia eating what appeared to be more soup,

"Will you look at that, did Dimitri feed you, like a wonderful person he is?" I asked her knowing she wouldn't answer; she looked up at me with those blue puppy dog eyes. I laughed to myself. A knock on my door brought me out of my laughing. I walked to the door and opened it; there in my door way was none other than Dimitri's cousin Adrian Ivashkov.


End file.
